Jōnetsu Nagabi
, |species=Human |gender=Female |blood type=AB |birthdate=May 4 |deceased state=Alive |age-part1=21 |rank-part1=ANBU |rank-part2= |classification=A-rank, ANBU Captain |occupations=Leader of Eigakure ANBU |nature type=Fire Release~~Affinity, Yang Release |Kekkei Genkai= |academy age=9 |chunin age=11 |affiliations=Konohagakure~~Formerly, Eigakure |teams=Eigakure ANBU |clan=Nagabi Clan |parents=Seimei Nagabi~Sister |shippuden=No }} is a prodigious kunoichi originating from the Nagabi Clan. The oldest of two children, she was primarily responsible for her younger sister's care and upbringing in the absence of a true parental figure. As a result she paid for such a deed with her childhood. Upon being sponsored by her clan for early entry into the academy, she excelled, graduating at the age of 9 before becoming a chūnin at the age of 11. With her clan finally leaving the relative warmth of the Land of Fire for the tropical climate of the Land of Focus, Jōnetsu soon found herself thrust into another leadership position as she ultimately became second in command on the Eigakure's ANBU squad. She know seeks to prove her worth as its leader, protecting the village of Eigakure from the shadows and ensuring its continued growth and prosperity. Background Personality . They honestly consider themselves better than everyone else; we're simply the dirt they walk on. I can't allow that to continue. This village will become strong. It will take in those forsaken by the unapproachable. Our job is to safeguard this growing haven from the powers at be; a task that we must further execute from the shadows. Sound reasonable? Good, because we start tonight.|Jōnetsu to newly recruited Anbu-nin.}} As described by her younger sister, Jōnetsu is an individual of unquenchable will. Her drive to see both her clan and the village thrive is nearly unparalleled. Given that she grew up without her parents, Jō has come to see her clan and later Ei as her family. Allowing her to do everything in her power to ensure their success and safety. Many have correctly correlated that this will is bounded to a love of family; it has been proven many times by the woman's ability to go above and beyond what many shinobi are capable of as long as it is for her loved ones sake. Such a potent loyalty is further extended to her long-time acquaintances and friends, provided they have earned her trust. Something that is noted to be rather difficult to do at times. Nevertheless, Jō has proven herself many times to be a reliable ally in all manners of situations, making her invaluable to the Eigakure in times of need. It is for this reason that she was entrusted with the leadership of the village's anbu branch, expected to keep the well-being of all who reside within the Land of Focus's borders in mind. Interestingly enough, an attribute that is shown to be equal to her love is a hatred of the Five Nations. She abhors their existence for driving her clan from their traditional home within the Land of Fire after the group refused to hand over their sovereignty to Konohagakure. Furthermore, they were turned away by the other nations due to their general anonymity, only known for their massive flames and powerful tempers. The latter considered a con. Only the Land of Focus with its quiet reprieve proved willing to take in the band of "phoenix-born". Hence Jōnetsu's loyalty to the village could be framed as a perceived debt that must be paid for their unconditional kindness and acceptance of both Jō and her extended kin. Unsurprisingly, when it comes to casual matters outside of battle, Jōnetsu's baby sister Seimei becomes her whole world. Due to essentially raising her with the help of a precious few clansmen (they are all extraordinarily headstrong when it comes to self-sufficiency), Jō is used to Sei relying on her for whatever is needed. Though it should be noted that with time Mei would become as typically independent as her kin, leaving Jō at a loss for what to do. Nevertheless, she will constantly keep an eye on her sister regardless of what she is doing; some estimated that she has chased off quite a few suitors that she felt were unworthy of Seimei's affections. Often infuriating the latter when it comes to persistent interjection by her older sibling. Netsu estimates that in the short two years since her sister has come of age she's done away with at least 100 suitors, often singeing them as they escape her wrath. Despite such appearances, Jō does want Sei to find a someone who can support and care for just as well as the woman did in their adolescence. However, she fully expects that they meet her qualifications before receiving approval to date the younger Nagabi. It seems to many that the parental role has very much went to Netsu's head, resulting in her playing the dual parts of sibling and mother/father. Trying to be everything so that Seimei wouldn't notice what they were missing all of this time. As a point of principle, Jōnetsu is shown to be completely against those who lack motivation and ambition. She simply as no patience for those who practice complacency, happy to waste away years on insignificant ventures that won't come to fruition. For her, the notion of a healthy work ethic is critical to one's continued growth. Perhaps in a contradictory manner however, Netsu is not adverse to "stopping to smell the roses". Even she recognizes that there are repercussions for all work and no play, namely a person who comes across as one dimensional and lacks the ability to maneuver deftly in social interactions. Nevertheless, she justifies this on the condition that one does not spend forever reminiscing about the beauty of the world. For she believes rightly that time stops for no one. Regardless of what those who come before her think. Thus those that are prone to dallying often find themselves assigned menial tasks when under her jurisdiction. She believes that having to deal with frustratingly repetitive yet basic actions will prove capable of convincing them that their current ways are inadequate nor beneficial to them or the village in the long run. Likewise, Jō abhors swearing and generally callous language, feeling it reflects the same slothful demeanor that comes from a lack of betterment or object of attachment; essentially a want or need to improve. While Netsu understands there are times where profanity is natural and even accepted, she simply can't compute why someone wouldn't select a less crass expression for their displeasure. The harshness of it vexes her, even if the bluntness can be appreciated privately. However, despite her tough exterior and incredible willpower, Jōnetsu is shown to be just as vulnerable as the next person. As noted earlier, she adores and dotes on her younger sibling, expressing a steadfast concern for her wellbeing. It is noted that those that happen to harm her little sister provoke a terrible wrath that finds its equivalent in raging wildfire. It becomes apparent in these circumstances how much Jō relies on Seimei as a crutch, a touchstone of sorts with their parents not of this world. She is noted to brighten visibly and relax significantly when with her sister. Displaying emotions that while foreign, appear to suit Netsu far better then the expressionless visage she is more commonly noted to be wearing. However, outside of these affairs, Jō is noted to have difficulty expressing her personal emotions, preferring to remain in a business casual state for the duration of her interactions. Nevertheless, the woman takes the deaths and injuries of her compatriots hard, often blaming herself for any failings that could have led to such compromises. However, the strength of such emotions coupled with her inability to properly release them often leads to meltdowns that she deals with privately. Often breaking things in an attempt to let out such inner turmoil in the form that comes easiest to her; fury. Nevertheless, she is often prone to self-loathing following such episodes, constantly deriding herself for expelling her acrimony through such destructive methods. Recognizing that nothing good comes of negative reinforcement before realizing that is exactly what Jō is practicing. Thus Seimei becomes a savior of sorts, pulling Netsu out of such depression incidentally by her positive existence. It is for this reason why Jōnetsu protects her so ardently, and loves her absolutely. One could wonder what would happen should something cause Sei to disappear from her life, but Jō doesn't deal in such existential thoughts, finding them both cyclical and troubling. Appearance Despite her somewhat brash temperament and unflinching determination, the woman was shown to carry a rather regal air in her teenage days. Her hair can only be described as golden, falling down her back in a sheet of the magnificent color. Contrasting with said hair are eyes the color fuchsia; it certain light they bloom into a shade of reddish-pink, a delicate design fitting for roses. Her expression is shown to rarely deviate from a stoic, resolute expression, as if she was carrying the weight of the world on her shoulders. Such sentiments are unsurprising as she is expected to be her clan's next head, despite not descending from the current ruling family. Then again, the society focuses primarily on merit and skill as opposed to bloodlines. Noting that their strongest will rise to the top naturally if given the right motivation. She is often seen wearing a modified version of the Ei-nin uniform, the flak jacket a shade of crimson and white with an open collar. Underneath is a unique garment that is exposes the woman's abdomen. Her choice of attire is noted to emphasize her slim physique, forged from years of training with her clan, in the academy, and as a member of Ei's anbu. Her body type is most fittingly described as lithe, hinting at deceptive speed, strength and overall gifted physical attributes. Though Jōnetsu is known to keep such information hidden for the sake of springing surprises on her unsuspecting opponents, purposefully lulling them into a false sense of security. This is not to say the woman lacks effeminate traits. Her bust is shown to be fairly endowed, resting in the range of middling if not goldilocks like. Hinting at the fulfillment of the just right principle. Meanwhile, her legs are noted to be rather long, yet maintain distinct proportionality with the rest of her frame, fanning out into toned yet inviting thighs that led to a finely curved rear end, sculpted from years of training, core, back, and lower body exercises. However, such facts tend to remain ignored by the general populace as Jō is not one to flaunt such assets unless it is either completely necessary or of direct benefit to the mission that she is currently involved in. Otherwise, she often adopts notably conservative clothing in casual settings. This usually amounts to a white button down coupled with jeans or khakis; the latter quietly hinting at the development of her legs. Though it can be described as a whisper that only a select few actually hear, never mind see. Completing the look are usually a set of simple shoes that can double as both semi-formal and laid-back, expressing a useful duality that Netsu will often utilize for her own purposes. Perhaps interestingly, Jō sheared off her own locks, noting that while they may be lovely to admire, they ultimately were impractical. Put simply, she stated it "felt like a block of iron on my head, one that was released when I shortened things. The hair now stops short of her lower cheek, though it has since grown to shoulder length. Nevertheless, it was a shock to her beloved Seimei, who found her elder sister's former golden river enchanting. Though she ultimately understood her reasoning after an in depth discussion. Abilities As the expected heir to the clan head and affirmed proficient, Jōnetsu's prowess is unquestioned. Coupled with her status as an ANBU Captain and leader of the Ei Black Ops, she is noted to be one of the strongest figures within the village's confines. Only others of equal stature such as the past Eikage, the ambassador, and Hilt leader have shown the aptitude to be either just as capable or better. Aka, herself a proficient user of Scorch and Fire, has professed that Jōnetsu will likely surpass the former in a short time. Aka has gone on to say that given her exceptional record, Netsu could proved worthy of the Eikage mantle sometime in the future. This act of confirmation proved enough for Aka to entrust Jōnetsu with the knowledge Imperial Flame Regalia. Nevertheless, Jō claims she still has a ways to go. Despite this position of humility, she is shown to be exceptional in several aspects of the three major ninja arts, displaying keen intuition and a passion for learning that has aided her well during her time in the village. However, all note that her heart lies in the art of ninjutsu, particularly nature transformation; her affinity for the volatile flames of fire serving as the gateway to a level of power unseen within the Nagabi for generations. Many claim that she is perhaps a reincarnation of the ancestor, though Jō strongly refutes such hyperbole, displaying no patience for her clan's obsession with phoenix lineage. However, one cannot deny that her the feel of her chakra is on a far higher tier then her humble counterparts, noted to be strong enough to produce flames of various colors with unique properties. This in particular was something thought to be lost to time before her arrival in the world; thus the Nagabi herald her as the . Chakra Prowess & Control Ninjutsu Nature Transformation As expected of the Nagabi's great hope, Jōnetsu is shown to be proficient in Fire Release techniques. She con formulate a fireball that is large enough to swallow trees if not forests whole should the woman elect to do so. Likewise, Netsu can release flames in a continuous flow to devastate an opposing front or create openings for her compatriots to utilize. The Nagabi also learned the gun technique from the previous Eikage, though hers is noted to be slightly weaker than the latter's due to not using the Imperial Flame Regalia. Nevertheless, Jō is quite effective at using it to inflict third and second degree burns on those with the misfortune of facing her; she normally will utilize the jutsu as a way to stay mobile in the battlefield, occasionally switching to a dual variant that turns both hands into loaded pistols. Allowing her to rain fire on more and more opponents. She would later inherit the parent Flame Regalia from Aka, undoing prior weaknesses while boosting her effectiveness in mobile combat. In tight situations, Jō will often resort to clones made of fire. Allowing her to maximize her effectiveness on the battlefield while leaving a unpleasant discovery for those who successfully defeat "her". Often catching colorful ire as she makes her escape from that section of the affair. Likewise, she can formulate weaponry with her exceptional fire prowess, creating whips that she can extend and retract for greater reach and versatility. Allowing her pierce swaths of disputants with one blow. Hence this is often at her disposal for the sake of remaining deadly to those who decide to antagonize her home. As a testament to her skill with said whips, she is noted to wield two of them at once, navigating the field with reckless abandon in a fashion akin to a haymaker. Because she is the technique's creator, Netsu has shown incredible aptitude with handling such weapons, changing dimension of the fly without a care in the world. Perhaps even more impressively, she can control them remotely through mastery of a coveted hiden. In addition to her creative if provocative use of the burning element on its own merit, Jōnetsu has mastered and even sired the various techniques that lie in the Nagabi archives. Preserved originally through oral tradition before someone decided the time had come to write them down. Thus expectedly she can use her clan's coveted revival attribute for the sake of eluding death. Unlike most members capable of this feat, she can activate it on a whim, normally relying on her body's subconscious recognition as the key to opening it. Nevertheless, her utilization of the ability carries the same drawbacks, causing her to rely on it only in times where her passing appears unavoidable. Most conveniently, it has the added bonus of surprising adversaries who appeared to have successfully eliminate her through means such as bisection or complete decimation. Only to see her alive and well, notably smug at their reaction. Alongside the rebirth she can call forth an avatar of leviathan proportions. Though like other functions, she can revert its size for a more pragmatic approach since its dimensions are directly correlated to the amount of chakra used. Nevertheless, it's perfect for clashes with the Thousand Handed One and Susanoo, both of which are recognized for their titanic frames. Returning to One's Will, it is ultimately what set her apart from other fire users in the village, perhaps even her own clan. The underlying properties of the technique is rather simple, as it essentially her overriding belief given form or more precisely an outlet. As an extension of her mastery of the flame, she reserves the right to control and manipulate the fire of others as if it were her own. Her proficiency is shown to have little discretion when it comes to the type of fire, be it red, blue, white, gold or any other color. Essentially, she can turn the flames upon its user, allowing the former asset to transform into a liability. Likewise, it is only natural that she can manipulate her own in the same manner, casually turning various armaments and constructs into a life size game of chess. They are her playthings and she is more than happy to use them on those that threaten her home, forcing other fire practitioners to weigh the benefits and the risks of attacking her head on. Knowing how quickly the tide can be turned in her favor. Perhaps even more interestingly, she has shown the ability to separate fire from its corresponding elements. The most notable example coming in the form of Kekkei Genkai/Kekkei Tōta. By consciously finding the additional piece that resonates with her own flames, Netsu can forcefully remove it from the existing offensive or being, destabilizing it and allowing her to break down such attacks. Likewise, she can also exercise a very limited control over KG/KT with fire as one of the basic elements, enough to stop attacks and potentially reverse them. Though this aspect is shown to tire her out quickly, leaving her vulnerable to other antagonists. Beyond that, the woman can replenish herself with the flames of an enemy or ally, converting her resolution into a medium that allows her to actively eat the fickle substance. As if to prove her mettle further, Jōnetsu chose to delve into the archives of her clan. Learning about their uses of multi-colored fire in the distant past. However, like all potent things, these were thought to be lost to time as the clan settled down in the Land of Fire. All that remained were stories of such practitioners, along with some displays of just what they could do with such abilities. Thus she began to practice on her own, learning to grasp the feel of a different, hotter fire. At first her flames merely increased in potency, with it occasionally losing its red luster for a more notable orange and yellow. Yet she remained dissatisfied with such lackluster progress; the woman elected to push things further, seeking to imagine the various color with further comprehending just how each would react. Jō was first rewarded with the inkling of blue fire. She soon expanded the flame, feeding its size as she watched the wondrous azure flames take to the skies. It was a magnificent sight that only filled her with greater ambition as she began manipulating the heightened fire, noting just how much of a gap there was between these flames and its more humble counterpart. While normal fire simply burned, these were meant to engulf. Like their more famous cousin, this fire was meant for awe inspiring destruction. The blue blaze quickly became the sword by which she would choose to defend her people from those that sought to harm them, leaving nothing but a faint trace of ash to mark the opponent's former existence. Applying shape transformation once more, she began building more lethal techniques from her existing stockpile. What was once "harmless" fire whips became a malicious scourge of sapphire coloring. No longer was it content to simply burn the foe at hand; when utilized in their typical manner, a powerful evisceration commenced. Leaving behind disintegrated remains of the adversary foolish enough to stand in her way. Likewise, blades formed from the same foundation provided similarly excruciating results; when coupled with the Blade-Style Sword Art, these maneuvers gave rise to a fire dance that Jōnetsu Nagabi effortlessly utilizes when confronting scores of hostile individuals. Mercy is for the weak in her mind, as those who threaten the utopia that Eigakure works to build will ultimately suffer her wrath. After carefully applying the new fire makeup to several of her other techniques, she ultimately devised a fighting style for this art. Having it encompass all types of combat that she was capable of at the time, while pushing the envelope on what she could manifest through the technique's function. Predictably, she utilized this higher standard on her clan's most dominant offensive attribute, turning the almighty red and orange entity into a shade of robust blue, while creating a commanding aura that burns those with the naiveté to set foot near the construct. Whereas the original was comparable to other guardians, this modification creates a equal. Physical Prowess In lieu with her given frame, Jōnetsu is shown to be extraordinarily fast, capable of coordinating attacks with individuals that utilize Body Flicker. Likewise, she can send opponents into disarray by circumventing their offensives, even if it looks like the odds are not in her favor. This is due to her equally impressive reflexes that allow her to shift her body weight and appendages at speeds comparable to the aforementioned ninjutsu. Indeed, a single impeccably timed kick allowed her to finish off two opponents that appeared to have trapped, one of whom had a loaded weapon that they appeared ready to empty. The honed muscles of her legs and arms are shown to be trained well enough to minimize any penalty related to clothing, as seen when she systematically eliminated foe after foe while wearing a dress more suited for afternoon tea. Hence clothing doesn't dissuade her from pursuing those who dare to cross her. While more understated, Jō's strength is notable, endowing with the ability to toss opponents across a room with relative ease or send several antagonists out of sight with a precise kick to the stomach. Thus she is noted to be rather dangerous in that regard. Nintaijutsu Due to the nature of her inherited hiden as well as the gift from her mentor, Netsu has become well-versed in the art of nintaijutsu. Due to the relatively fluid state of her awakened affinity, she has shown significant aptitude in utilizing parts of the two armors in order to enhance her kicks and punches, as well as guard against attacks aimed at specific regions. Notably she can hybridize the two types, manifesting a uniquely mixed structure that pulls various advantages from both sides to create a more cohesive and arguably more durable covering. Thus she managed to successfully merge two forms into a guard that boosts her already noteworthy speed to levels comparable to the Yellow Flash. Only her burning path betrays where Netsu began her offensive, otherwise they are left at the mercy of her own design. Her style is noted to incorporate the oft-used Strong Fist, a holdover from her Konoha days. It is shown that the ferociousness of her punches are only increased when accompanied by her flames, with the usage of different colors providing uniquely terrible side effects for the opponent to enjoy. Nevertheless, the dynamic usage of her flames in ninjutsu form carries over to nintaijutsu. Her skillset is most aptly described as dance when in motion, due to the effortless coordination of movement. In particular, one can ascribe tango elements, as Jōnetsu exhibits a certain playfulness and pizzazz that is normally absent from her conduct. She remains light on her feet, never resting as she continues from opponent to opponent, easily rebounding when faced with an obstacle and using her fire as a cover to twist away from the hostile barrage. She shows a keen intuition for the properties of momentum, absorbing the blows of others before returning it several fold to those around her. Hence her flames show that she is acutely aware of the world around her, designating such skills as a necessity in order to distinguish friend and foe. Likewise, one individual as her described her as a "candle flame shifting with the wind", hinting at a skills that are not unlike park core and Capoeira. Though Jōnetsu admits that her form is far more unorthodox in comparison, leaning the overall explanation of her style towards the former. Despite this, it is shown to be very useful for its excellent timing, leverage and power, unfazed by resilient foe that elect to impede her. Other Skills Despite not specializing in the affair, Jōnetsu is well-versed in the art of kenjutsu, likely due to strict guidelines given to the woman by her predecessor. Thus she is fully capable of employing various types of bladed weaponry, most notably longswords, tantō, dirks, and corsairs. An ability that is shown to aid her in multiple aspects of her life is the ambidextrous nature of her hands. Netsu is equally skilled in using both extremities, switching between both with ease when in the heat of combat. Such a natural gift has shown to unnerve quite a few individuals when it is seen in action, often creating a small crack that Jō can utilize to defeat them. Likewise, she has been trained in the Blade Art, only to be expected given she is an operative of Eigakure and a leader within one of their most critical organizations. Hence her skill with the style is exceptional, third only to Hyon and the creator; Kemuri Monodukuri. Since she has an affinity for fire, the woman picked up Cross Fire technique rather quickly, becoming one of its most skilled users while truly throwing a fright into opponents. Nevertheless, she admits that there is much to learn with the art since it is very much in its infancy, providing significant room to grow. Alongside this, the woman is shown to have a keen perception befitting her role as an Anbu Captain, capable of noticing the most minute of details before filing them away. Netsu is a forest type thinker as described by Seimei and other close confidants, allowing her to see the big picture easily, making her attention to detail all the more impressive given the contrast. Category:Achlus's Manifested Reality